dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Tetsu(Reloaded)
This Is Only The Beginning Of My Story General Information Name: Akira Tetsu Nick-Names: Night Rider Age: Ninteen Weight: 179lbs Height: 6'4 Eye Color: Dark Sliver with a Purple Tint Blood Type: A Date Of Birth: June 28th Appearance Akira has medium long Sliver color hair which growing somewhat wildly but for the most part he grooms it a bit. His eye are Narrow and his facial features are sharp and gives him a bit of a sinister look to his face when he's in deep thought. Behavior/Personality Akira's Changed a lot since he got back though something about him are the same like his cocky as attitude which is something that'll probably never go away, that and his sense of humor. Akira Changed inside though he no longer has a heart as humans would say, Akira's Cold completely he has and leave no room for anyone he get attached to nobody and nothing, family means nothing to him which is something he used to hold in highest regard which tells you just how much everything else means to him, Akira classifies people into to categories Hostile and Non-Hostile and that's all they are he has no friends he has no lovers the lives of those around him are meaningless and the only thing that matters to him is his own entertainment, if you fail to amuse him he simply drops you as if he never known you and if you're hostile with him he'll kill you and move on to the next source of entertainment. At least that's what it seems like to everyone around him but weather it's true or not no one really knows. Roleplay Alignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Street Thug 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Hand To hand Combat, Specializes in Long Ranged Combat '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou) Nephalem Energy User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of demon energy and sacred energy, the most potent blend. Just like the other energy forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of sacred energy, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives due to its Demon energy. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, the abilities and techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have said Energy to even understand its cncept and how to use it. '''Weapon of Choice His Hands Feats *Has Come Back From The Dead Three times Each Time Stronger *Has Watched Kin and Coonor Get They Ass Beat By Wade *Has Defeated Kin in Combat During the GMFA With Two Broken Arms *Worked As A Detective in Kasahiana City *Has Walked Off fatal Stabbed Wounds *Saved Thousand OF People during the GMFA momentarily from an attack 'Background' "My Stories Just Getting Started" PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our participants to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun